Nuestra pareja
by Anamor00
Summary: Su vida era una sucesión circular de circunstancias. Un bucle sin final que se repite una y otra vez. Y por más que lo intentara, Yukio no era capaz de escapar de su desastrosa y aburrida rutina. Con 14 años ya se estaba planteando si merecía la pena seguir esforzándose, si servía de algo. Estaba hundido casi completamente en un pozo de miseria cuando los conoció.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"FANDOM:/span BECK (anime/manga)/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Título:/span Nuestra pareja/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Pareja:/span Koyuki x Ryusuke x Chiba x Taira x Saku/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Personajes principales:/span Tanaka (Koyuki) Yukio, minami (Ray) Ryusuke, Taira Yoshiyuki, Chiba Tsunemi, Sakurai (Saku) Yuji, Minami Maho, Eddie Lee, Matt Reed/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"(por si no os habéis dado cuenta, si los nombres están en japones suelo escribir primero el apellido y luego el nombre propio)/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Nº de palabras del capítulo:/span 3034/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Advertencia: /spanPosibles Spoilers del anime/manga BECK, Poligamia, AU omegavers, Un omega con múltiples alfas, malos entendidos, (DE MOMENTO NO VA HA HABER RELACIONES SEXUALES, EN CASO DE QUE FUERAN A SUCEDER AVISARÍA EN EL ENCABEZADO DEL CAPÍTULO)/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"ACLARACIÓN DE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR:/span Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originales del manga de HAROLD SAKUISHI. Pero esta historia, a pesar de ir siguiendo más o menos (más que menos por lo menos al principio) la trama del manga y el anime, es de mi completa autoría. Así que hasta que diga lo contrarío no se puede usar para hacer una versión en otro fandom o traducir a cualquier otro idioma. En caso de querer hacerlo se debería de tratar el tema conmigo y yo decidiría si la acción se lleva a termino o se mantiene en el olvido. Espero no tener ningún problema./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Idioma:/span Español (España)/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Velocidad de actualizaciones:/span muuuy lento (tened en cuenta que son capítulos largos y que a pesar de que tengo unos 12 capítulos escritos, quiero revisarlos todos antes de seguir escribiendo los siguientes. Así que si va a tardar lo suyo)/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"POSIBLE span style="font-weight: bold;"SPOILER/span DEL ANIME O DEL MANGA./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"ESTE FANFICS TRATA DE span style="font-weight: bold;"TEMÁTICA HOMOSEXUAL/span EN UN UNIVERSO OMEGAVERS, POR LO QUE LA FISIOLOGÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES NO TIENE PORQUE SER COMPLETAMENTE CIERTA DE ACUERDO A SU SEXO. SI NO AGRADAN O NO RESPETAS ESTE TIPO DE TEMÁTICA, POR FAVOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO POR TU BIEN./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"ESPERO QUE ESCRIBÁIS ALGÚN COMENTARIO (aunque sea para criticar/aconsejar algo)/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"CAPÍTULO 1/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Los seres humanos, a lo largo de su corta vida, están expuestos a numerosos sentimientos: felicidad, tristeza, odio, rencor, envidia, deseo… (por poner algunos ejemplos). Una serie de emociones que les afectan día a día y que cambian dependiendo de sus experiencias vividas. Al igual que la personalidad de una persona es influenciada por las situaciones que afronta a lo largo de su existencia; las emociones que siente también son influenciadas por estas. Son un álbum repleto de estilos y canciones diferentes que se hacen escuchar en determinados momentos de la vida. Algunas son más "moviditas", otras en cambio son lentas y melancólicas. En ocasiones la persona no puede soportar sus propias emociones y apaga la radio, esconde la cabeza debajo de la almohada y se deja llevar por la tristeza. Cada uno de nuestros pasos se podría representar con una determinada melodía que según las circunstancias y nuestro estado de ánimo cambia aleatoriamente. Una lista de reproducción que después de comenzar a sonar solo se detendrá con la muerte./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Una canción que es la fiel compañera que nos acompaña a través de ese camino que no es completamente ni de pétalos ni de espinas al que denominamos vida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"La banda sonora que forma y a compaña a las experiencias que componen una vida dependen de la perspectiva del personaje principal. Una misma vida, vivencias felices y pesares, según el narrador puede tener multitud de entonaciones diferentes. Una vida al mismo tiempo puede ser diferente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Una fábrica es capaz de producir, prácticamente, infinitas copias de un mismo producto uno detrás de otro. Pero a pesar de haber un número elevado de personas, que va variando con el tiempo, nunca habrá dos personas 100% iguales. Incluso un mismo individuo en dos instantes diferentes de su vida, no es igual a él mismo. Una persona se forja después de haber vivido innumerables sucesos que le afectan de diferente dependiendo de la persona y el momento en el que se produzca dicho suceso. La vida forma un álbum personal que nos representa y que recopila todos los sentimientos que hemos ido experimentando a lo largo de nuestra vida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Al no existir dos seres humanos idénticos por completo, la misma acción realizada por dos personas no dará el mismo resultado. No se puede evitar, cada cual debe forjarse su propio camino. No tiene importancia si te apoyas en la ayuda de alguien más, pero llevas a cabo tus deseos, o te dejas mangonear por cualquiera que se crea que se encuentra por encima de ti; son tus propias decisiones las que pueden llegar a cambiar tu destino. Aunque en ocasiones hay quienes podrían llegar a hacer grandes cosas, pero necesitan recibir un empujoncito para iniciar su recorrido hasta la cima./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"En este sentido, la vida de Yukio está por completo desencaminada. Un omega macho de 14 años que no hace más que ver pasar los días lentamente uno detrás de otro, una y otra vez. Sabe que está perdiendo un precioso tiempo de su vida, pero no sabe qué hacer con él, porque no es capaz de encontrar algo que lo emocione realmente. Sus días monótonos y grises le perseguían con su aburrida similitud./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—"Ayer, hoy, probablemente mañana y pasado mañana también… Cada día igual al anterior…" —Yukio susurraba inmerso en la oscuridad de su habitación./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El adolescente suspira cada pocos minutos desganado. Tumbado como está en la oscuridad de su pequeña habitación. Se lamenta de su patética existencia mientras escucha uno de los tantos discos que tiene en su poder de la idol Chiemi Kuniyoshi, su cantante favorita y que para su desgracia como fan no es demasiado conocida. Su frente se arruga cada vez que rememora su rutina de todos los días. Una rutina interminablemente aburrida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Acostado en la cama trata de rescatar algún recuerdo que valga la pena haberlo vivido y recordarlo en el futuro. Pero cuanto más intenta encontrarlo más se da cuenta de que este no existe y que por tanto es imposible hallarlo. No recientemente. Solo acudían como una ligera brisa algunos recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Esos preciados momentos en los que su padre todavía se encontraba con vida. Hacia tantos años desde que se produjo su muerte que solo era capaz de recordar bien su rostro gracias a la fotografía que descansa en un pequeño altar que tenían en su memoria./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Intentando animarse se concentró en su pasado. Lo poco que recordaba de su padre es lo cálido y sonriente que era, una persona muy inocente y que continuamente trataba de hacerse en gracioso para hacerle sonreír. Más que ver los recuerdos los siente por ser de hace tanto tiempo. Recuerda un ligero aroma a limón y primavera y la calidez que solo él le había podido transmitir en su vida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pronto los cortos recuerdos más felices que poseía pasaron a la desgracia que experimento cuando entró al sistema educativo. Durante la época en la que estaba en la primaria su cuerpo estaba bastante rellenito. En ocasiones se recordaba como una pequeña bola de carne. Su físico, todavía de bebé, le ocasionó algunos problemas con sus compañeros de clase durante algunos años, hasta que poco a poco creció un poco y dejó el exceso de grasa parda atrás. Sus días pasaban llenos de deseos sin cumplir. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder comunicarse bien con sus compañeros, hacer amigos, reír sin tener preocupaciones o sufrir. Lo bueno, dentro de todo lo malo, fue que hasta que no se pasa a secundaria y los jóvenes empiezan a revelar físicamente su género secundario no es revelado entre los alumnos. Solo los padres por tener el derecho de conocer si cerca de sus hijos había un alfa o un omega, ya que la mayoría de la población es beta. Pero en ningún caso se revelaría la identidad del infante./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Solo en los últimos años de la primaria, la soledad le abandonó parcialmente al conocer en sus clases de caligrafía a Izumi-chan, una omega. Por esa época la chica tenía el pelo corto y al estilo casco, físicamente todavía parecía un chico a pesar de estar a en sexto. Pero todos los aspectos superficiales Yukio no los tenía en cuenta, era la única persona que le había hablado y además era una omega también, no podía ni quería pedir más. Compartir tiempo con alguien del mismo género, teniendo en cuenta la baja cantidad demográfica de omegas que hay a nivel mundial respecto de los otros dos sexos, era refrescante emocionalmente. Pero la corta felicidad que consiguió alcanzar no duró para siempre. Cuando la chica paso a secundaria perdió el contacto con el omega y no se volverían a hablar hasta dos años después, cuando el estuviese en su segundo año de secundaria./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Si durante la primaria había sido complicado comunicarse con sus compañeros que solo pensaban en jugar, cuando entro en secundaria las cosas no harían más que empeorar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sus tímidos intentos de hacer amigos no funcionaron y de momento con el único con el que pasaba el rato y hablaba más era con Tanabe. Tanabe era un beta que no podía inspirarle otra cosa a Yukio que no fuese repelús cuando el omega pensaba que eran "amigos". Era el único compañero de su clase que se le acercaba lo suficiente y solo porque el beta causaba repulsión en el resto de la clase. Eran los dos marginados de la clase, Yukio por ser un omega masculino (es el único omega de su clase y el único masculino de la escuela, por lo que el resto de omegas también se alejaban de él) y Tanabe por ser un beta pervertido. Lo fueron en primero y lo siguen siendo en segundo año./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"En general, la mayor parte del tiempo conseguía engañarse a si mismo con el pensamiento de que tenía un amigo. Pero en ocasiones como las de hoy cuando se replante su vida y solo le apetece estar tapado de pies a cabeza, se sentía deprimido y la realidad de su vida quería entrar a la fuerza para dejarle claro la verdad./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Soy un tío realmente aburrido. —Le confirmo al vacío—. Tanto si estoy como si no… El mundo seguirá igual, inmutable./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Dando un paso detrás de otro sus pies siguen al desvergonzado compañero de clase que usualmente calificaba como "amigo". No quería invadir la práctica del club de natación solo para realizar un deseo egoísta y acosador de Tanabe. Pero si no quería quedarse solo por lo que quedaba de curso y el siguiente año no se podía negar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ya agazapados entre unos arbustos el beta se dispuso a quebrantar la ley con su cámara. Mientras uno se concentra en apretar un botoncito después de enfocar el objetivo, el omega seguía planteándose que es lo que estaba haciendo con su vida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Como era de esperar, pocos minutos después comenzar la pervertida hazaña algunas de las chicas que se encontraban estirando fuera de la piscina les descubrieron fisgando alrededor de la valla. Aunque gracias al cielo echaron a correr antes de alguno de los cabreados nadadores pudieran asimilar sus rasgos faciales y reconocerlos en el futuro. Demasiadas situaciones problemáticas tenía que soportar ya./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A una distancia prudente se detuvieron a recuperar en aliento perdido durante la carrera. Desde ahí fueron andando tranquilamente, ya sin ser perseguidos por furiosas nadadoras, hasta el centro recreativo más cercano. Como pasaba todas las tardes en las que iban al lugar lleno de juegos, Koyuki miraba al beta pasar de máquina en máquina, jugando sin descanso, gastándose todo su dinero de la semana. Mientras, en omega lo contemplaba. No tenía la mayoría de las veces dinero para gastar y nunca tanto como para estar toda la tarde encerrado en los recreativos. Era su rutina, así pasaba el rato mirando a otros jugar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Estar en ese oscuro lugar le servía para no pensar de más. Cada vez que estaba en su habitación sus pensamientos comenzaban a vagar y acababa reflexionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, como iba a ser su futuro, que no le gustaba su situación actual, etc. No era más divertido que perder el tiempo observando como un grupo de idiotas se gastaban todos sus ahorros en diferentes juegos. Entre martirizarse a si mismo en soledad y no pensar en nada perdiendo así su precioso tiempo, siempre preferiría la segunda opción de ser posible./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ya arto por hoy se marchó del salón lleno de niños y adolescentes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Cuídate de los asaltantes, abundan por estas calles —advirtió medio burlón el beta que seguía mirando fijamente la pantalla frente a él./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El entrecejo de Tanaka se frunció casi al instante. No podía entender como alguien era capaz de reírse de una situación que podría tornarse extremadamente peligrosa. Podías toparse con unos simples carteristas o con gente más peligrosa que unos idiotas faltos de dinero y sin ganas de trabajar en algo honrado. Cuanto más débil fuese la persona indudablemente se encontraba en un peligro mayor que alguien capaz de defenderse adecuadamente o con la habilidad de salir de apuros ileso. Pero la capacidad de defenderse de uno no tiene que ir ligada a su género secundario. Era por eso, el dar por hecho que al ser un omega tenía que ser más precavido le cabreaba, él era más capaz de defenderse que el beta inútil, que no dejaba de llamar la atención de una mala manera./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Llevaba toda la vida caminando solo por las calles y de momento era lo bastante capaz como para mantenerse a salvo siempre y cuando ignorase todo lo que podía llegar a suceder a su alrededor. A cumplir esto poco le ayudaba su necesidad de ayudar a las personas que lo pasaban mal a su alrededor. Por lo general es capaz de mantener a raya este instinto protector, que poco hacía para preservar su propia protección. Aun así, en ciertas ocasiones no era lo suficientemente indiferente con el mal ajeno como para ignorar su sufrimiento./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Para contrarrestar estos impulsos tenía a su favor que todavía no pasaba por su primer celo, por lo que no poseía el olor característico de los omegas y que lo transformaría en una diana en movimiento. Su olor era como el de cualquier infante por lo que no provocaba ningún impulso sexual en los alfas que pudiesen estar rondando cerca de él. No es que el omega se considerase una belleza, más bien su autoestima se encontraba por los suelos a pesar de que no era para nada feo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Vamos corre! —escuchó como gritaban a todo pulmón unos niños a poca distancia de él. En algunas de las calles cercanas a la que estaba cruzando de camino a casa./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El adolescente caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa. No estaba demasiado preocupado y de cuando en cuando se quedaba empanada contemplando ciertas cosas que había a su alrededor: la luna, una farola parpadeante, un grupito de gatos a lo lejos, una ventana a medio cerrar, un perro que parecía sacado del laboratorio de Frankenstein. De entre todas las cosas curiosa que podría a ver visto en su vida, ese perro parqueado era la más rara de todas ellas. No le atraían demasiado los perros, evitaba acercarse si podía./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Corre, corre!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Girándose vio como un grupo de niños gamberros corrían detrás y delante del can que no paraba de ladrar. Ya estaba llegando tarde a su casa, no quería meterse en problemas. Y a pesar de todos los pensamientos lógicos que lo empujaban a dar media vuelta y seguir caminando, ignorando al universo que lo rodeaba siguió al pensamiento más irracional./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Hey, dejadlo ya! —Regañó a los críos que habían decidido intentar patear al pobre animal./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Dejando atrás al poco instinto de supervivencia que podía quedarle en el cuerpo se acerco al asustado animal, aproximándose de ese modo también a los mocosos frente a él./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"— Venga, marchaos todos a casa que ya es tarde. —Con un aspaviento de sus manos trató de hacer que su fuesen a sus respectivas casas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Es raro —susurró uno de los niños frunciendo el entre cejo. Después gritó para acto seguido echar a correr calle a bajo—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Los observó hasta que giraron en una de las numerosas esquinas del barrio y no pudo evitarles un regreso seguro, suponía que eran cosas del instinto durmiente. Ya solucionado uno de los problemas se dio la vuelta hacia el animal que graciosamente se había sentado a uno de los lados de la calle. Por loco que sonase, el joven al contemplar al blanco, en su mayoría, animal le daba la sensación de que no era tan malo como podría parecer. Aunque su aspecto fuese poco natural lucía un collar rojo alrededor del cuello, así que era propiedad de alguno de los vecinos. Centrado en sus propios pensamientos e intentando idear un plan de acción de sus próximos actos no se percató de la presencia de un joven alfa, unos pocos años mayor que el omega, que se acercaba hacia su posición./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Miró detenidamente al animal que seguía sentado, quieto y sin ganas de echar a correr como si estuviese poseído. Entonces el joven omega se acuclilló enfrente del animal, para intentar aproximarse sin asustar al perro. No había sido capaz de tener un perro en lo que tenía de vida, a pesar de las incansables ganas que en ocasiones llegaban a abrumarlo. Estaba iba a ser una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que iba a ser capaz de estar tan cerca de un perro. No estaba teniendo en cuenta el mal estado de ánimo que le habían provocado los niños al perrillo. Así que cuando el omega aproximó su mano al hocico cercano a él, el animal respondió con un amago de mordisco que consiguió alterar desmesuradamente al chico./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pero gracias al cielo, antes de que el animal se animase a seguir sus instintos y a engancharse a alguna de las extremidades del omega utilizando sus potentes mandíbulas un fuerte grito restauró su estado de ánimo tranquilo y juguetón./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡BECK! —se oyó un potente grito detrás del joven. Una voz que le causo un estremecimiento que cruzó completamente su columna vertebral. — Ven aquí./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sin esperar a que otra orden fuese mencionada, el perro se colocó al lado del que se podía deducir era su dueño y se sentó en el suelo. Ya fuera de peligro, el más joven de ambos chicos no pudo retener más el aliento y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. Abrió la boca al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, pero en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo dueño de Beck no pudo hacer más que volver a sellar sus labios. Sin poder evitar tampoco una reacción embarazosa el omega boqueo un par de veces hasta que pudo mantener sus labios pegados, intentando recuperar un poco de la dignidad perdida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Para tratar de calmarse un poco mejor, inspiró profundamente un par de veces. Sin ser consciente completamente de lo que le estaba sucediendo, se coló por sus fosas nasales un ligero aroma que no hacía más que atraerlo hacía quien sea que lo desprendiese./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Puede que ese olor —pensó el omega mientras seguía mirando al muchacho frente a él, que también lo estaba mirando—. Imposible./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"No era ni remotamente posible que fuese capaz de captar el aroma de un alfa sin haberse presentado todavía. Es cierto que poco tendría que quedar, pero no se sentía como si fuese a entrar en celo, aunque no lo hubiese sufrido nunca era capaz de captar los signos. Y era más imposible aún que el bello chico frente a él resultase ser su alfa destinado. Un conglomerado de preguntas se agrupó en torno a su materia gris buscando ser resueltas todas ellas al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que ni la más sencilla de todas ellas pudiese hallar su solución./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Mientras el contrario era incapaz de esconder la sonrisilla que mostraban sus carnosos labios. La gracia que le producía la extraña expresión en el rosto del chico omega, que por alguna razón desconocida seguía oliendo como un bebé, frente a él no podía ser comparada con nada. Tratando de expulsarlo del interior de su trance a la realidad comenzó a hablar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Gracias por salvar a mi perro de esos críos./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Otra mañana igual de aburrida que las anteriores./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Lo único que se salía de su rutina habitual eran los constantes pensamientos que surcaban su mente. Pensamientos referidos al apuesto chico que se había conocido hace unos pocos días. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero no podía dejar de recordar su liso, largo y negro cabello o su hermosa voz. Por alguna razón le era imposible olvidarlo y graciosamente cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más a menudo le venía su imagen a la cabeza. No le importaba a su subconsciente que apenas se hubiesen visto apenas un minuto. Después de todo el omega había salido casi corriendo hasta su casa sin mirar atrás. Huyendo así de la misteriosa aura que rodeaba al otro chico y que te advertía para que mantuvieses las distancias, pero al mismo tiempo te impedía alejarte demasiado./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Dios, le había llamado tantísimo la atención. Desgraciadamente lo más probable es que no se volviesen a encontrar otra vez. Una verdadera lástima./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Con el fuerte sonido del timbre retumbando en sus oídos fue expulsado de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su silla y lentamente se dirigió a la salida, las clases acababan de finalizar. Antes de llegar a travesar la verja que delimitaba el terreno de la escuela escuchó como alguien lo llamaba./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Koyuki! —gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Al girarse vió que quien se acercaba a el no era ni más ni menos que su venerada sempai y amiga. Hacía tiempo que nadie lo llamaba por ese apodo que le pusieron durante la primaria, había que diferenciar a los dos Yukios de la clase de alguna forma. Casi se había olvidado de que en algún momento de su vida fue Koyuki. Aunque en realidad es lo que intentaba el omega, después de todo es complicado perder unos de los pocos recuerdos que eran felices que tenía. Pero no era raro que tratase de intentarlo, pues no quería llegar a asimilar que había habido momentos en su vida llenos de alegrías que parecía que no iban a volver a repetirse./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Izumi-chan? —Preguntó desconcertado, dudando de la identidad de la chica frente a él./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Koyuki. ¿Quieres venir conmigo y unos amigos a la bolera? Nos hace falta una persona./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Ehhh? —contempló perplejo a la omega que lo miraba esperando una respuesta durante unos segundos. Continuó con un susurro—. No he jugado nunca a los bolos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—No importa. –Mostrando con un movimiento de su mano que daba igual—. Solo queremos a alguien más para poder gastar las tiques que me ha dado Kayo-chan e igualar el número de jugadores por equipo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Por el tono de la chica se notaba muy descaradamente que solo se lo estaba pidiendo, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, para rellenar un hueco que falta. No le interesaba quien era el extra./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—He llamado a toda la gente que conozco y nadie más puede venir./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Con esas palabras ya se lo dejo todo claro como el agua de un arroyo. El omega masculino no podía ni mirar la a la cara. El la quería como a una amiga, la única omega que conocía y con la que había tenido relación. Pero parecía que a los ojos de la adolescente más mayor él no era más que otro títere en sus hábiles manos. No era más que un cojín nuevo que sustituye a alguno que ya esta demasiado desgastado. Sin querer admitirlo, pero sin poder negárselo a si mismo, esas palabras le habían dolido. El dolor era mayor que cuando se dio cuanta de que a pesar de estar en la misma secundaria su querida amiga no iba a acercarse a él otra vez, lo abandonaba a su suerte./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"No podía actuar de forma normal después de todo el tiempo en el que no se habían dirigido la palabra y por el ambiente tan denso que les rodeaba y que no parecía dejar de espesarse cada segundo que pasaba./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A mirarla a los ojos, después de superar a duras penas los malos sentimientos que crecían en su pecho. Al contemplar las dos esferas marrones que lo contemplaban se dio cuenta desde que habían iniciado la conversación de que la omega frente a él ya era una adulta. No podía explicar bien como lo sabia pero el chico podía intuir que Izumi-chan ya había pasado por su primer celo y que al no encontrarse ambos en la misma situación fisiológica no lo consideraba un igual. Aunque ambos eran omegas y se suponía que amigos, parecía no importarle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Resignado ante las dos únicas opciones que se presentaban frente a él. O bien iba a la bolera y se acoplaba al grupito de Izumi-chan, o bien se iba a su casa y maldecía su miserable existencia. Para él es obvia la respuesta./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Vale. —Respondió en omega con cierta desgana—. ¿Dónde y cuándo?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Estaba quedando en ridículo. Un ridículo inimitable. Después de volver a lanzar una bola y que esta rodase hasta caer por uno de los carriles laterales Izumi-chan se dignó a darle unos cuantos consejos. Le había costado compadecerse de su igual y proporcionarle su ayuda al novato del grupo. Después de unos cuantos lanzamientos más, en los que Yukio había recobrado su orgullo parcialmente, lo había hecho mucho mejor, había conseguido darle a alguno de los bolos, el grupo de adolescentes salió a las oscuras calles./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Me muero de hambre —anunció exagerado uno de los chicos—. ¿Os hace un hamburguesa?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El resto de los integrantes estuvo de acuerdo. Todos estaban con las burbujeantes ansias de comerse una buena hamburguesa después de haber estado toda la tarde jugando, estaban deseosos de ingerir un buen pedazo de carne. Todos salvo uno asintió dando su beneplácito para seguir con el nuevo plan improvisado. A Yukio no le apetecía ingerir un trozo de grasa entre dos piezas de lo que hacían llamar pan./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Eh, yo preferiría ir a un Yoshigyuu (2). —Mirando las caras del resto era bastante obvio que la propuesta no era bien recibida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Las miraditas que le lanzaron para que se callara la boca fueron espeluznantes. El omega estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas extrañas que te dejaban un sentimiento desagradable durante un rato. Pero no había recibido en su vida ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a un grupo y por tanto no tener derecho a opinar. Después de todo la mayor parte de su vida a estado solo, no tiene ningún amigo, y si no tienes a nadie sobre lo que opinar no pueden decirte que no puedes hacerlo. Siempre habían sido él y su voz. Podía parecer raro, pero cuando estaba solo tumbado en su cama o frente al espejo del baño se hablaba a si mismo en voz alta. Hacer esto, oír su propia voz y hacer preguntas como si hubiese alguien más escuchando le ayudaba a digerir mejor la información. Ya su madre le había comentado más de dos, tres y cuatro veces que era algo que podía hacer que la gente se alejase de él pensado que es una rareza. Pero al fin y al cabo si no tenía a nadie lo suficiente cercano como para que lo pudiese pillar hablando solo por su casa, no importaba demasiado lo que hiciese./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Viéndose forzado a recura, se resigno y siguió al grupito de amigos hasta el local que iba a satisfacer sus deseos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Kayo-chan! —gritó Izumi-chan intentando llamar la atención de una chica a lo lejos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, IZUMI-CHAN! —La otra le devolvió el grito a todo pulmón. Era una chica con la piel bronceada y que había echado a correr en dirección al pequeño grupo. —¿Volvéis de la bolera?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Si, gracias por los vales./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Y así inició una conversación que abarcaría unos largos minutos de la vida del omega. Mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas y decidían donde ir después de cenar, Yukio recordó inevitablemente ese hermoso y pálido rostro. Hasta el momento, durante la tarde, había estado tan concentrado en no hacer el ridículo que sus memorias no habían sido capaces de irrumpir en sus pensamientos. Ahora, que no estaba haciendo o concentrado en hacer nada estas se habían evocado por ellas mismas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Para cuando el chico había vuelto ha ser consciente realmente de lo que hacía volviendo de su ensoñación ya se encontraban a las puertas de un bar, que no tenía demasiada buena pinta. Al espabilarse consiguió leer el nombre de local al cual se adentraban./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—emRemedy./em —Se susurró a si mismo al leer el cartel escrito en inglés./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Entraron al local. En un principio la decoración y el ambiente, al cual Yukio no estaba para nada acostumbrado, le provocaron una serie de escalofríos a lo lago de la columna vertebral. Las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis, autógrafos de personas desconocidas, que le daban un aspecto extravagante e informal. Pero como con cualquier situación, te acababas acostumbrando. Era uno de los pocos omegas que pasaba parte de su noche en el emRemedy/em, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para recostarse parcialmente en su asiento. Por otro lado, los otros chicos del grupo no dejaban de menearse en sus asientos, estresados y fuera de su estado de confort. Sin nada mejor que hacer Yukio se concentró en observar aquello que le rodeaba. De entre todas las cosas lo que más llamó su atención fueron los muchísimos poster de bandas que ni conocía no había oído hablar y que decoraban las pintarrajeadas paredes. Le resultaba curioso el hecho de que había infinidad de cosas que para algunas personas son de lo más importantes y otras ni siquiera conocen su existencia./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después de ser expulsado de su propia mente por culpa de un grito de Kayo-chan, el omega se acercó a la chica que hablaba con el barman sin medir el volumen de su voz y sin tener en cuenta las molestias que podía causar. Pero esa era la forma de ser de la beta, completamente despreocupada. El omega se sentó en una de los taburetes vecinos a la chica gritona./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Hey, puedes llamarme Mitchan. —Se presentó el hombre al otro lado de la barra./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Por un segundo estuvo a punto de preguntarle su nombre completo al hombre beta para no ser maleducado con un adulto. Pero la miradita que le había echado este al adivinar sus intenciones le había echo recular./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Aquí todo el mundo utiliza apodos, así puedes estar más tranquilo. Nadie conoce el nombre real de los demás. —Le aclaró la situación Kayo amablemente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Em, yo soy Koyuki. —Se presentó el omega utilizando ese apodo que hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie usar. Un apodo que se creó simplemente para diferenciar a los dos alumnos que se llamaban igual. En un tiempo entre ser feliz y dejar de serlo por completo. En esa época por lo menos sus compañeros de clase le hablaban, no como en la actualidad./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cuando Mitchan salió de la cocina llevaba en sus manos un plato con patatas fritas que el mismo había hecho en la cocina. Cocina a la cual no tenía permitido el acceso, ya que todo lo que cocinaba adquiría un sabor espantoso. Cuando Koyuki provo una de las alargadas y fritas patatas no pudo evitar la mueca por culpa del extraño sabor. Aunque lo que contaba era la intención, después de todo eran gratis./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después de unos minutos siguiendo la conversación y participando cuando tenía oportunidad se volvió a perder en las paredes del local. En uno de los vistazos al interior del bar se dio cuenta de quien estaba allí también. Cuando sus retinas se encontraron con ese pelo negro no pudo evitar contemplarlo durante un tiempo, permaneciendo abstraído. Sentía como chispas atravesaban su cuerpo y algo parecido a la excitación lo recorría de arriba abajo, pero solo durante un par de segundos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Es Ray. —Comentó Mitchan al darse cuenta de a quien miraba el joven, quien miró al mayor después de que interrumpiese sus pensamientos. —Hace llorar a las omegas. Nunca devuelve el dinero que le prestan. —Detuvo su charlo por unos segundos. —Es el peor chico de 16 años que conozco./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El omega hizo un ruido mostrando que entendía lo que le decían. Y al volverse para seguir observando a Ray se dio cuenta de que frente al chico de largos cabellos negros había una chica que lloraba desconsolada y que berreaba sin nada de vergüenza./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Pero tiene ese misterioso encanto que atrae a la gente. —Finalizó su opinión sobre el Alpha mientras volvía a la barra y continuaba su trabajo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sin querer prestar atención a nada más, más bien sin poder hacerlo, aunque quisiese, no es el caso precisamente, el omega miró de nuevo en la dirección a Ray. Pasó olímpicamente de la conversación entre las dos chicas a su lado. Solo, y por alguna razón desconocida, fue capaz de escuchar "emDying Breed/em son la banda más popular en toda América" y "Dice ser amigo de Eddie el guitarrista". Pero de tan concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos no podría afirmar lo que había escuchado de refilón o si lo había entendido mal. De un momento a otro la chica abofeteó la cara del Alpha con su mano derecha y con su puño izquierdo en el estómago, saliendo después medio corriendo todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Viendo como algunas gotas de sangre caían a través de la mejilla del alfa, el omega se levantó para ayudarlo. Pero antes de saltar a la aventura sin un plan recordó que dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta todavía tenía los pañuelos que le había dado en otro día el chico. Tenía que actuar rápido, la mayoría del grupo ya estaba harta de ese ambiente y estaban a punto de salir y marcharse del bar. El omega no quería quedarse atrás, así que se acercó a Mitchan y le tendió el paquete de pañuelos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Dáselos a Ray, por favor. —Le pidió al mayor antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Saliendo tardíamente del emRemedy/em vió como uno de los idiotas que eran sus senpais de la escuela se acercaba a mirar un coche que algún vándalo había rayado. No pudiendo luchar contra u instinto se aproximó hacia el chico mientras le aconsejaba que se apartase./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—No voy a alejarme solo por que tú me lo digas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Pero pueden confundirte con el causan…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Antes de poder explicar las muy validas y lógicas razones para marcharse pudo oír los gritos de unos alphas extrajeros que se acercaron rápidamente al coche dañado y al estúpido al que Yukio intentaba ayudar. Eran mucho más altos que cualquiera de ellos, por no hablar de la exagerada masa muscular que poseían./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—emHEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?! /em—Le cuestionó el americano borracho al beta. —Canem you speak english? /em—Preguntó al grupo de jóvenes mientras volvía a beber de su botellín de cerveza./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Mientras Yukio y los betas que eran de su grupo permanecían petrificados y sin la posibilidad de moverse o reaccionar, Izumi-chan intentó aclarar la situación. De todos los integrantes de su grupo era la que mejor controlaba el inglés, pero le costaba comprender que les estaban diciendo. Luchaba por entender que es lo que estaban diciendo y hacerse entender, y no en la amenaza que resultaban ser tres aplhas amenazantes enfadados para una joven omega./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El griterío continuó por unos minutos más. Todos los transeúntes que pasaron cerca de ellos hicieron oídos sordos y siguieron su camino sin darles un segundo vistazo a los estudiantes que dejaban atrás. Yukio ya veía la paliza que iban a recibir todos, sería una suerte si volvía a caminar normalmente. No podía moverse ni para intentar salvar su trasero, pero cuando el líder de los extranjeros hizo pedazos su botellín contra el suelo no pudo contener sus acciones. Se colocó delante de Izumi-chan antes de que esos brutos se abalanzasen sobre ella./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Ya vale capullo! Gritó como nunca en su vida—. ¡Tonto del culo!¡No creas que por ser grande puedes acosarnos!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ya le importaba un comino todo, les iban a pegar y no iban a poder evitarlo. Solo pedía que fuese rápido, después de todo nadie iba a venir a rescatarlos. No le importaba a nadie realmente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Tonto? —Repitió el americano, recordando el significado de esa palabra en su idioma./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Mierda, entiende las palabrotas —pensó, ahora si, desesperado como nunca ante el peligro que se avecinaba./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cuando el mastodonte frente a él ya lo había cogido por el cuello de la camisa y pensaba estamparlo contra alguna superficie dura, se oyó una voz que gritaba. Al parecer si que había alguien que había prestado atención a los disturbios y no iba a hacerse el ciego./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—emQui it!/em —Ryusuke llamó la atención del dueño del coche rayado. —emThose kids didn't do that. I saw your…/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Yukio no pudo escuchar en resto de la conversación. Tirado como se encontraba en el suelo no podía hacer más que contemplar a su salvador, ese Alpha japones en el que había estado pensando tanto desde la primera vez que lo vió. Por un momento Yukio pensó que el Alpha le había mirado a él directamente. Después desde su posición pudo ver como seguía a los tres tíos amenazantes que se dirigían hacia un callejón. Y por las para nada amigables caras que tenían no iba a ser para nada bueno./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Iros a casa. Aquí solo molestáis —sentenció el chico de largos cabellos negros./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sin poder ni querer hacer otra cosa que no fuese obedecer la orden directa de un Alpha, el grupo de estudiantes se fue del lugar. Yukio a pesar de querer quedarse y ver que es lo que iba a suceder con su salvador, no podía desobedecer la tarea que el chico le había exigido hacer. Aún un poco aturdido por la situación siguió a los betas e Izumi-chan frente a él hasta un local de ramen. Los mayores no querían irse todavía a sus casas. A pesar de no querer ir en contra de Ray y de su orden, el más joven del grupito de adolescentes no era capaz de dejar de pensar en que es lo que estaría sucediendo con él en ese preciso momento. ¿Estaría bien? O esos brutos le habrían dejado tirado y medio muerto en un oscuro callejón./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ya habiendo tomado una firme decisión se levanto de su asiento. No iba a abandonarlo. No le importaba que Izumi-chan estuviese intentando que se quedase y se olvidase del tema, no iba ha dejarlo pasar. Era un sentimiento que no podía evitar. No lo conocía, se habían visto solo un par de veces y apenas habían intercambiado palabras entre ellos, pero Yukio tenía que admitir que no podía eliminarlo de lo más profundo de su ser. Sin saberlo el Alpha se ha instalado en él y ahora no es capaz de echarlo de allí. No iba a ceder ante las suplicas de la omega. Puesto que al hacer memoria la chica prescindido de él, en cambio el Alpha desconocido había sido más leal hacia su persona. Y ahora, durante una situación en la que el chico podría necesitar la ayuda del omega, aunque fuese para llamar a una ambulancia, no iba ha dejarlo solo y no hacer nada por él./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A pesar de toda su mala fama, había ayudado a un omega desconocido cuando no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Muchas ideas diferentes bullían y revotaban dentro de su cabeza. Solo tenía claro que no iba ha dejarlo solo. Solo con esa convicción como combustible para moverse, se soltó del agarre de Izumi y salió corriendo hacia donde había visto por última vez al chico pelinegro./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sus glándulas suprarrenales estaban trabajando a pleno rendimiento, produciendo grandes cantidades de adrenalina. Su cuerpo luchaba por conseguir la energía suficiente para mantener la gran actividad que estaban realizando todas sus células, en especial las musculares. Contra todo pronóstico, estaba siendo capaz de desplazarse a una elevada velocidad, teniendo en cuenta la usual había muy considerable diferencia. Correr a esa velocidad no era nada fácil, aún que no lo sentiría las consecuencias hasta después de enfriarse. Por el momento, lo único que estaba presente en su cerebro era el irrefrenable deseo de encontrar al alpha. Solo era gracias a este pensamiento que era capaz de correr todo lo rápido que podía./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Aunque se quisiese evitar, era en este tipo de casos, en los que la fuerza física es lo más importante, que los omegas están en una considerable desventaja. Es cierto que hay omegas con cuerpos que no corresponden con su género secundario, "de todo hay en la viña del señor", y que son capaces de competir en fuerza, resistencia y altura con los alphas; la mayoría de las veces resultaban ser bajitos, suaves y bastante malos en los deportes en general, aunque suelen destacar en flexibilidad, paciencia y agilidad. Koyuki es un omega. Por pura genética no podía correr demasiado rápido ni por mucho tiempo, a pesar de eso lo estaba dando todo. Aunque en su caso si que es cierto que cuenta más su mala preparación física que el hecho de que sea omega. A decir verdad, antes Koyuki estaba mejor preparado físicamente: bailaba, corría, saltaba. Pero en algún momento del camino dejaron de entusiasmarle esas cosas. Pero en ese preciso momento nada de eso tenía importancia. Cada gota de sudor que surcaba su rostro demostraba que se estaba esforzando al máximo para alcanzar a Ray. Costase lo que costase iba a llegar hasta él./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sin darle un descanso a su fatigado cuerpo, seguía corriendo. En ese momento no era capaz del resentimiento de su cuerpo, pero cuando se detuviese y sus músculos dejasen de trabajar lo notará. Podrá sentir los pinchazos, el resentimiento de su cuerpo hacia su persona por forzarlo tanto sin preparación previa. Pero no podía hacer nada más, cuando le tocase sufrir sufriría, ahora seguiría concentrado al 100% en alcanzar su objetivo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Había estado muy distraído siguiendo al grupito de senpais como para percatarse de la gran distancia que recorrieron hasta instalarse en ese local a comer algo. Con cada respiración su ritmo tartamudeaba, el vaho le cegaba por un par de segundos. Pero nada le importaba más en ese momento que llegar hasta Ray. No tenía muy claro cuál de sus cerebros está dando las ordenes, pero está siendo un cabezota de manual. En cierto modo era comprensible, no quería dejarlo al chico a su suerte, y ese pensamiento le guiaba y hacía reaccionar de una forma diferente a la usual. Porque solo estaba seguro de que no quería quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada, lo más natural era seguir a sus instintos. Además, el hecho de que no se tratase de su usual sentido de la justicia, que en tantos problemas le ha ido metiendo a lo largo de su vida, sino algo más profundo y extraño, era muy inquietante. Era más violento y arrollador. Sin saberlo, Yukio se estaba dejando manejar por el instinto que toda hembra posee de defender lo que es suyo, ya sean sus cachorros o a su propio macho./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Es este deseo irrefrenable que provoca que cuando un omega entra en celo, los omegas a su alrededor comiencen su rutina compitiendo por la atención de los alphas, aunque la parte racional de la persona no desee este tipo de atención./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Las calles que fue atravesando durante su carrera, tanto principales como secundarias, estaban iluminadas por un número concreto de farolas, colocadas estratégicamente para que con las justas se alumbrase toda la calle casi uniformemente. Pero esta luz apenas llegaba a los callejones laterales que permanecían en una penumbra constante. Lugares oscuros donde se juntaban por la noche los gamberros y gente peor que ellos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Intentó dar un pequeño acelerón más, a ver si así llegaba antes, forzando como nunca a su cuerpo. Que como era de esperar, la resistencia no es una de sus principales cualidades. Pero sus piernas seguían en movimiento./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Corría todo lo que su condición corporal le permitía. Solo la firme convicción que lo hacía moverse era la que no le permitía detenerse ni para descansar dos minutos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después de girar una esquina, al fin, vió el emRemedy/em lo que le provocó un último acelerón, adentrándose en el callejón lateral al local. Giró a la izquierda y lo encontró. Recostado contra una pared. En un primer momento el miedo le atravesó como un largo látigo de espinas. Pero a medida que se fue acercando más al otro chico se dio cuenta de que este respiraba y se movía tratando de acomodarse mejor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Ray! —gritó estando ya casi encima del alpha./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cuando alcanzó al mayor se detuvo finalmente. Después de toda la actividad que había estado soportando su cuerpo, ahora el omega estaba apoyado contra sus rodillas luchando una vez más, pero esta vez para no caerse al suelo al tratar de estabilizar su errática respiración. Después de un par de minutos en los que su cuerpo consiguió estabilizarse por completo y, ahora sí, podía respirar sin jadear del esfuerzo, el omega se incorporó y miró al joven frente a él. En ese momento fue consciente del daño que le habían infringido esos adultos borrachos. Su cara, con lo hermosa que le parecía l omega, ahora estaba hecha un cuadro. Tenía las dos mejillas rojas de los golpes y su pómulo derecho y su nariz sangraban, aunque esta última más profusamente. También tenía el ojo derecho medio cerrado por culpa de la hinchazón y toda su ropa llena de polvo y casi desgarrada en algunas zonas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El alpha que había estado mirando en silencio como el omega se recuperaba de su larga carrera le sonrió cuando el más joven consiguió mirar en su dirección. Pero no consiguió mantener su sonrisa por culpa del dolor que le causaban los cortes de sus labios, y los pinchazos del resto de músculos de su cara. No quería que el menor se preocupase más por él, estaba bien. Aunque la mueca, que pretendía ser una encantadora sonrisa, no ayudaba./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó rápidamente Yukio, en cuanto reconoció por encima los posibles daños, al alpha que seguía recostado contra la pared de ese oscuro callejón sin vida aparente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Al mirarse a los ojos directamente, sin saberlo, sus almas inconscientemente se comunicaron. Pero la parte racional de su sistema nervioso central no era capaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus narices. Su omega y alpha internos querían un acercamiento mayor, pero el omega todavía no era uno solo con Yukio y el alpha de Ray siendo consciente de esto no le comunicó nada al chico. Se anhelaban con mucha fuerza, pero tendrían que esperar para estar juntos. Hasta que Yukio no se presentase como un omega adulto, después de sufrir su primer calor y sus hormonas y aroma se adecuase a su género no podría comunicarse con parte de su alma. Esa parte animal que habitaba en cada omega y alpha existente y que era la representación espiritual del instinto que en ocasiones les dominaba. Es a causa de su alma animal, según la fuerza de la presencia de esta, que algunas personas tenían más o menos presentes sus instintos. Por eso, hasta el momento en que se pudiese comunicar con su omega interno, no será capaz de interpretar las señales que le envíe el solitario alpha del mayor, que tampoco es consciente de lo que hace su cuerpo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —Intentó tranquilizar al, aún, cachorro omega frente a él —Se verá peor de lo que me duele./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Yukio permaneció en silencio, inspeccionando las feas heridas del contrario. No podía articular ninguna palabra sin que la voz se le quebrase. Estaba atravesando una etapa de su vida en la que era pesimista, muy pesimista. No podía pensar bien ni de la vida ni de las personas que lo rodean. Siempre le rondaban una serie de pensamientos que solo demostraban una y otra vez la muy poca autoestima que tiene. Le resultaba imposible siquiera plantearse que alguien a quien acababa de conocer se metiese en una pelea por él. Pero había habido alguien que lo había hecho, destrozando por completo expectativas hacia él. A causa de sus acciones inesperadas el omega está experimentando, en ese preciso instante, un afecto por el chico que no había sentido hasta el momento por nadie más./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Gracias —susurró tan bajito que apenas se le pudo oír, mientras se le resquebrajaba la voz en el interior de su garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no podía retener./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A medida que sus lágrimas salían de sus lagrimares se deslizaban tranquilamente a través de sus pálidas mejillas, formando un incesante manto acuoso. Había sucumbido de una vez ante la desesperación insostenible que había estado sintiendo desde que había dejado que el alpha se marchase con esos hombres./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"No era normal que se sintiese tan desesperado por el bienestar de alguien a quien acababa de conocer hace prácticamente tres días, pero era bastante indiferente ante las diferentes situaciones que pudiesen atravesar gente a la que había conocido durante años. Viendo que le era imposible para de llorar, le dio la espalda al alpha bilingüe y se restrego los puños de la chaqueta por los ojos. No quería que siguiese contemplándole en ese penoso estado, mucho peor que su habitual aburrido rosto./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Por preocuparte por mí. —Continuó después de la gran pausa que había interrumpido su agradecimiento. —Porque hay veces en las que tengo la sensación de que si desapareciese de este mundo a nadie le importaría./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Un ligero silencio se instaló entre ellos. No era del todo incomodo, pero aumentó la ansiedad que ya estaba sintiendo el omega por culpa de toda la situación. Intentaba pensar en algo para romper lo pero el otro se adelantó y habló en su lugar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—No hay de que./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un par de segundos más en los que habían estado ellos dos solos. Porque poco después de que sus ojos se encontrasen llegaron gritando el grupo con el que había estado gran parte de la noche. Y para gran desagrado de Yukio, Izumi-chan fue directa al alpha ignorando con gran maestría a su "amigo" omega./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Koyuki. —Le llamó Izumi-chan desde su espalda./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El omega se giró y vio como la omega caminaba en su dirección con una gran, y falsa, sonrisa decorando su rostro./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Vamos a visitar a Ryusuke hoy —ordenó./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El día en el que Ryusuke, el verdadero nombre de Ray el cual les había comentado después de que el grupo interrumpiese su momento a solas, le había entregado un mapa, para llegar a su casa, al omega masculino./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura ambos omegas, el chico reanudó su caminar y siguieron uno al lado de la otra. Viéndose, prácticamente, obligado por la mayor sacó el descuidado mapa. Aunque no le molestaba para nada ir a visitar al otro chico, no quería que este e Izumi-chan se encontrasen más veces y mucho menos ellos dos a solas. Lo cierto es que hace unas pocas semanas habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas volver a pasar tiempo con su "amiga", pero por alguna razón ahora solo le producía cierto rechazo que no podía comprender del todo. El cariño y amor platónico que había sentido hacía ella una vez se había desvanecido sin previo aviso, y era en esos momentos en los que el rechazo se hacía más fuerte, que se daba cuenta de que ya no quería estar más a su lado./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ambos siguieron caminando juntos mientras se dirigían hacia la casa de su más reciente amigo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Esta es la dirección correcta? —Se preguntó Yukio a si mismo mientras intentaba descifrar los garabatos de Ryusuke./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después dar vueltas durante tres cuartos de hora completos, sin saber muy bien hacia donde iban, por fin habían llegado a la que debería ser la casa del alpha. O eso esperaban, aunque tenían ciertas dudas. Ambos omegas se encontraban frente a un estanque de pesca. No demasiados seguros de estar en el lugar correcto se acercaron a preguntar sin por casualidad es realmente cierto que Ryusuke vivía allí. La supuesta "casa", si se le podía llamar así puesto que era más bien una habitación destartalada que en mejores tiempos había sido probablemente un almacén. Antes de poder acercarse más y buscar a alguien en el interior Beck salió a su encuentro./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Al parecer hoy no estaba de tan mal humor, pero de todas formas Yukio se echó un poco hacia atrás. A diferencia de él, Izumi-chan se aproximó al animal y este dejó que lo acariciase. Aunque sabiendo el chico como se ponía el perro cuando se cabreaba prefería mantener una distancia prudencial./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Beck —llamó una voz varonil desde el interior de la estructura al extraño perro./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A los pocos segundos los dos visitantes vieron al alpha salir por la puerta corrediza de cristal y acercarse a ellos mientras Beck corría a su alrededor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Hey Koyuki. —Le saludó el chico haciendo uso su apodo. Apodo que adoraba escuchar salir de su boca./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El omega le saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Seguía mirando fijamente el drástico cambio de vestimenta del alpha. La noche anterior había utilizado unos vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus piernas y una camisa casual pero sensual. Ahora estaba usando unos pantalones anchos y cortos; y en la parte superior una camiseta de manga corta que parecía bastante vieja. Sus en vez de estar dentro de unas espectaculares botas negras, se encontraban apenas sujetos por las tiras de unas chanclas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Así que, ¿vives al lado de un estanque para pescar? —Quiso confirma la chica./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Vivo y trabajo aquí. Es muy humilde, pero me gusta./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después de que la abuela dueña del estanque se despidiese de ellos entraron a la casa, habitación, de Ryusuke. En principio parecía que todo estaba hecho un completo desastre, las ventanas estaban destrozadas en algunos puntos y las habían intentado reparar con cinta adhesiva. Y al echar un simple vistazo se podía deducir que no se limpiaba demasiado. Pero, cuando Koyuki le prestó un poco más de atención a la habitación se dio cuenta de un par de cosas. Hay una extensa cantidad de mangas shoujo y discos musicales de diferentes estilos. A parecer no se limitaba a escuchar un solo tipo de música, lo que aumentaba su riqueza musical. Ambos intrusos se dedicaron a fisgonear durante unos segundos en silencio./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿¡Este es el disco que emDying Breed/em sacó durante su época eminde/em!? —exclamó extasiada Izumi-chan./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Había estado revisando los CDs del alpha a ver si encontraba alguno de las bandas que le gustaban. Y lo había conseguido. Después de todo Ryusuke tenía el primer disco de una banda de rock que estaba muy de moda últimamente en Japón, y que es incluso más famosa en el resto del planeta./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Si, pero la canción sin editar es más emcountry/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"En el momento en el que Izumi-chan y Ryusuke empezaron a hablar de la banda, Yukio tenía claro que sobraba. No tenía ni la necesidad de seguir prestándole atención a la conversación, sabía que en cualquier momento empezarían a coquetear. No quería presenciar eso. Sin razón aparente no quería que la pareja se hiciese más cercana de lo que ya era. Los celos, poco a poco, se iban instalando en lo más profundo de su pecho inevitablemente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Negándose rotundamente a la autocompasión que estaba empezando a sentir se levantó y salió hacia el estanque. Distraídamente cogió una de las cañas y se puso a pescar durante un rato, no queriendo concentrarse en nada más que el ligero movimiento del agua que provocaban los peces. Lo único que deseaba era dejar de escuchar la estridente voz de su senpai./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Yukio caminaba a su ritmo. Estaba llegando antes de tiempo a su encuentro con Izumi, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para apresurarse. Solo tenía que mantenerse concentrado en el camino y no distraerse con su entorno demasiado./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Hoy iba a ser un día especial. Su primer concierto de verdad. Y no saber que esperar le hacía sentir más emocionado. Viviría en unas horas algo completamente nuevo para él. Diferente de su rutina habitual./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Al llegar al punto de encuentro se acercó a su senpai, ambos habían sido invitados por Ryusuke a un local en el que bandas apenas conocidas tocaban en vivo. Es noche Ryu iba a tocar delante de todoso. El hecho de ir a ver la actuación del alpha de alguna forma le hacía sentirse más nervioso./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Hola Koyuki. —Le saludo la omega, acercándose a él con una sonrisa sospechosa. —Quería que escucharas algo —comentó al tiempo que rebuscaba dentro de su bolso. Al momento saco un reproductor de CDs y continuó diciendo. —Son los famosos emDying Breed/em de los que tanto hablo últimamente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cogió el aparato que la chica le estaba entregando. Durante unos pocos segundos se quedó mirando al reproductor sin decidirse si escuchar o no lo que este contenía. Al alzar su rostro vio la mirada expectante que le lanzaba la chica, impaciente, y se decidió por escucharlo de una vez. Se colocó ambos auriculares y pulso elem play/em. La música le atravesó por completo durante los 10 segundos que duró la batería. El aparato se había descargado por completo. Apenas había escuchado parte la canción, pero esta le había impactado. Le había marcado profundamente y ya no podía huir del sentimiento, del ansia, por querer seguir escuchándolos. Su pulso se había acelerado irremediablemente de un momento a otro, y su respiración se había vuelto errática. Y si no hubiese estado en mitad de una calle concurrida, habría soltado un gemido igual de tremendo que la impresión que le habían dejado emDying Breed/em. No podía creerlo. Había algo tan fascinante en el mundo, pero él no sabía de su existencia./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Solo consiguió salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Kayo-chan con toda su discreción había pegado un grito a tantos decibelios que lo había echado por la fuerza de su santuario interior./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A medida que se acercaba la hora de que fuesen al lugar donde tendría lugar el concierto, a Koyuki empezó a ponerse nervioso y a dudar de todo lo que lo rodeaba./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"No podía dejar de sudar por culpa de los nervios que no hacían más que incrementarse. Aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas ver a Ryusuke en uno de los directos de su banda, emCereal Momma/em, no le hacía mucha gracia estar rondando por la noche en un grupo tan pequeño, Kayo, Izumi y él. Además, como era la primera vez que iba a ir a un concierto en vivo no estaba muy seguro de que esperar. No sabía si el lugar iba a estar en condiciones, ¿sería grande o una lata de sardinas? Lo más probable es que tuviese el mismo rollo que el emRemedy/em, podía parecer un lugar poco apropiado, pero en realidad estaba bastante bien. Y lo cierto es que el omega no se equivocaba./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cuando llegaron al sitio indicado, siendo guiados todo el tiempo por Kayo, las pintas no invitaban a entrar precisamente. La entrada era la puerta de algo que podría ser un sótano. Esta se alcanzaba después de bajar unos escalones. Las paredes del pasadizo que había que atravesar para llegar hasta ella estaban llenas de emgraffitis/em , algunos eran nombres, otros dibujos y luego había algunas cosas irreconocibles./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después de llegar hasta la entrada y adentrarse en la sala oscura llena de gente que hablaba con su grupito, algunos estaban solos recostados contra las paredes. Nada más entrar, el pequeño grupo de tres se adentró por completo en la maraña de cuerpos que esperaban a que alguien saliese al escenario. De un momento a otro un solo foco estaba alumbrando el escenario y una chica de pelo negro se colocó en el centro de este y empezó a cantar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Uoooh ¡Es muy joven! —exclamó el omega extasiado, más para si mismo que para alguien más./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—14 años —contestó Ryusuke desde la espalda de Koyuki./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Entonces tiene mi edad y también es muy guapa. —Le gritó, girando el cuello, al alpha a su lado. No demasiado sorprendido por el silencioso acercamiento del otro chico./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Koyuki se percató de la mirada que le lanzaba el alpha. Tenía una sola ceja arqueada hacia arriba, haciendo una especie de mueca que le pareció graciosa al menor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Es mi hermana! —informó Ryussuke, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del griterío a su alrededor y el sonido de los altavoces./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿¡En serio!? Canta muy bien./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"La conversación entre ambos fue fluyendo naturalmente. A veces se detenía durante unos minutos en los que contemplaban el escenario, saltaban o reían. Se acompañaron mutuamente hasta que el mayor, por solo dos años realmente, se fue a prepararse para su propia actuación. Para no quedarse solo entre tanto cuerpo sudoroso fue hacia donde las dos chicas con las que había llegado, pero sin prestar atención a su conversación. Hasta que no subió emCereal Momma/em al escenario, sus acompañantes no dejaron de comentar cosas que para el omega a su lado carecían de interés por completo. Una vez que Ryu y su grupo estuvieron listos la música fluyó desde sus instrumentos hacia el público. El único de los integrantes que conocía tocaba sin ninguna vergüenza y muy seguro de su mismo una reluciente guitarra eléctrica./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Aunque la noche había comenzado maravillosamente, no pudo acabar peor. El hombre de una discográfica al que había llamado Eiji, el otro guitarrista, se marchó antes de que pudiesen tocar algo decente, por culpa de un fallo técnico imprevisto a mitad de la primera canción. Fallo que costó mucho tiempo encontrar su origen. La tensión no hizo más que crecer entre los dos guitarristas cuando entraron a los camerinos. Lo único que pudo ver Koyuki fue el momento en el que los integrantes del grupo salieron a la calle y sin dirigirse la palabra cada uno se fue por su cuenta. Por su parte, se fueron a un bar, en el que servían comida, que estaba cerca y no era muy caro./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"El chico intentaba esconder la sonrisa que inconscientemente quería instalarse en su rostro, había conseguido un buen sitio en la mesa. Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando volvió del baño y comprobó con sus propios ojos que Izumi-chan le había robado el sitio que había estado ocupando al lado de Ryu. Resignado se dirigió hacia el único sitio libre de la mesa./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Pone que son los servicios? —le preguntó la hermano de Ryusuke, con la que se había topado de frente./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Eres la hermana de Ryusuke, ¿cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó al reconocerla, sin contestar a la pregunta de esta./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Maho./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ahora si, Koyuki miró el cartel que la chica estaba señalando. Se le escapó una pequeña risita al recordar que su hermano mayor le había comentado que no podía leer bien el kanji y por eso siempre escribía en hiragana. Dirigió su mirada a la chica que esperaba su respuesta./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"— ¿Tú tampoco puedes leer kanji? —preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta, pero sin ninguna mala intención. Tampoco se esperaba la exagerada reacción de la chica./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—emShut the fuck up!/em —gritó con el ceño fruncido y la cólera brillando en sus ojos—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Al parecer la noche no iba a ir más que de mal en peor. No solo el alpha se había peleado con sus compañeros de emCereal Momma/em, sino que encima el omega discutía con la hermana de este. Lo peor era que no entendía porque se había enfadado tanto./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Llovía a cantaros. El tiempo había estado un poco torcido desde hace unos días, un pequeño ciclón iba, poco a poco, atravesando la ciudad. Aunque llevaba puesto un gran chubasquero por encima de la chaqueta e intentaba protegerse con un paraguas, no podía evitar mojarse. Cualquier esfuerzo por mantener un alto porcentaje de su ropa y cuerpo secos parecía un simple sueño./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Las grandes gotas caían en una rápida sucesión de pequeñas cantidades de agua. El viento que acompañaba a la caída, casi torrencial, de agua no era para nada alentador para cualquier ser que no estuviese bajo techo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Koyuki se dirigía, como podía, hacia su casa después de haber pasado la tarde con Tanabe. Otro día como tantos otros de los que no podía extraer ninguna experiencia memorable. Todas las noches, a pesar de no caerle bien a su estado de ánimo al día siguiente, el omega trataba de recordar algún suceso ocurrido a lo largo del día que verdaderamente valiese la pena recordar. Pocos, o casi ninguno, eran los días en los que era capaz de encontrar algo en su memoria. No estaba disfrutando de la vida./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Chapoteando lentamente de vuelta a casa, sin preocuparse más por la lluvia, no podía estar más mojado, miró al otro lado de la calle. No se había esperado ver a Ryusuke y Eiji discutiendo bajo ese chaparrón. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se quedó resguardado debajo de un balcón a esperar a Ryu. Al omega no le interesaba su conversación, discusión. No lo entendería en su totalidad ni aunque se lo explicasen, por lo que le parecía una tontería preocuparse en exceso. Si la discusión fuese personal le resultaría incluso más difícil de comprender, después de todo en estos temas todavía era un recién nacido. A penas hacía unos días que hacía salido de su cascarón. Y era gracias a la influencia del alpha, que no hacía tanto tiempo, que había conocido. Ahora es capaz de hacer cosas que en el pasado eran prácticamente impensables. Escuchaba otros géneros aparte de a la idol Chiemi. Se había hecho fan acérrimo de emDying Breed/em hasta el punto de buscar la traducción de las canciones del grupo americano. En verdad le había calado bien profundo. Leia entrevistas, escuchaba sus CDs y conciertos en vivo, hablaba con Ryu del grupo. Había dejado de ser su versión aburrida para empezar a ser la versión de si mismo que realmente quería ser. Su verdadero yo. A pesar de no ser completamente consciente. De momento sabe que todavía le quedan muchísimas cosas por descubrir, aunque siempre habría momentos en los que no ve todo lo que ha ido cambiando en unos pocos días. Podría pensar que su vida seguía en la misma dirección, pero lo cierto es que poco a poco, a medida que su perspectiva del mundo aumenta la línea que llega hasta su futuro se está desviando de lo que pensaba que iba a ser su vida. Pero al no tener la autoestima suficiente siempre le parecía todo lo que hacía menos de lo que realmente es./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"En cuanto vió como el pelirrojo se alejaba del otro chico el omega se acercó a este. Antes incluso de poder acabar de abrir la boca, escuchó el grito de una voz femenina./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡Ryusuke llegas muy tarde! —renegó Maho que andaba de mala gana hacia su hermano mayor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Hey. —El alpha saludó vagamente a su hermano mientras se percataba de la presencia del otro omega detrás de él. —Quiero presentarte a Koyuki./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Si ya nos hemos visto. —Comentó un poco borde./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Pues si sois amigos os dejo solos. Tengo que ir a hablar con Taira-kun. —Les comentó a ambos omegas a medida que se alejaba de ellos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ryusuke los había dejado atrás. Ambos omegas estaban atónitos ante la acción del mayor. Koyuki no dejó de mirar en la dirección en la que se el alpha se había marchado tranquilamente sin pensárselo dos veces. Estaba un poco ansioso. Su primer encuentro con la hermana del guitarrista no había sido el mejor después de todo. Además, se sentía intimidado por el hecho de que fuese una omega también, tampoco quería hacerla enfadar de nuevo sin querer. Se quedó callado sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación que no fuese a acabar en desastre absoluto./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después de un intercambio básico entre los dos jóvenes de catorce años, iniciado por la chica, se dirigieron a una hamburguesería cercana, buscando refugiarse del incesante temporal. A ellos se unieron unas compañeras de la omega. Lo que no se esperaba el omega macho es que fuesen cuatro chicas, sin contar a Maho, que no hacían más que hablar entre ellas de sus cosas. Para colmo del chico no hacían más que mezclar en inglés y el japones, con suerte entendía la mitad de la conversación. Pero este no servía para unirse. Tampoco parecían demasiado interesadas en ello. Habiendo aguantado a las cinco chicas durante una hora y media agónicas decidió que lo mejor era marcharse a casa y dejarlas tratar con sus cosas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"En su rutina habitual ya era lo suficientemente consciente de que no le importaba realmente a nadie. No le hacía falta que se lo restregasen por toda la cara unas completas desconocidas. Ni siquiera habían tenido la decencia de presentarse antes de dejarlo de lado./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Al salir del local marchó en dirección a su casa, sin prestarle atención al resto de peatones, hasta que notó un fuerte tirón en su camiseta. Al girarse para comprobar si conocía al causante vió a Maho que respiraba agitadamente. Le sorprendió el hecho de que había dejado atrás a sus amigas para seguirlo a él, aunque era para recriminarle que las odiara. El omega no comprendía como alguien podía llegar a esa conclusión después de haber vivido de primera mano la verdadera escena y saber qué es lo que había sucedido al completo. Pero la chica no atendía ha razones y solo le gritaba por haberlas ignorado./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Koyuki no podía llegar a creer del todo que Maho no fuese consciente de la realidad. Para el chico no era posible que hubiese alguien con una visión del mundo que él era capaz de percibir tan distorsionada. Era obvio que habían sido las chicas las que lo habían ignorado y no al contrario, si no podía entenderlas no podía comunicarse con ellas./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Llévame donde Beck —exigió la chica sin prestar atención a las réplicas de Koyuki./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sin comprender que es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a la chica frente a él se dirigieron al estanque. Caminaron a través de unas cuantas calles hasta que por fin pudieron divisar el lugar donde Ryusuke vivía./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cuando dejaron la carretera y pisaron el camino de tierra Beck se acercó a ellos corriendo y ladrando. Maho al verlo venir hacia ellos se agachó para recibirlo en sus brazos, pensaba que el animal la había extrañado de una forma inimaginable. No se esperó que la pasase de largo para perseguir al otro omega presente. Koyuki, sabiendo que no le caía muy bien al can ya se había encaramado en un lugar lo suficientemente alto como para que el perro no lo pudiese alcanzar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¡BECK! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo y pasas así de mi! —exclama la chica temblando de la rabia.—em¡Stupid dog!/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sin temor alguno la chica se acercó a Beck y le acarició el lomo. El animal dejó de prestarle atención a Koyuki y se centró por completo en los mimitos que le proporcionaba la hermana de su dueño. Después de haber estado un rato acariciando al perro Maho se levantó y sentó en una silla que había por ahí./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Después de ese momento siguieron con la conversación trivial que habían estado manteniendo mientras venían hacia el estanque./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—¿Cómo se dice emFull Moon/em? —Le preguntó al otro japones./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Ehh ¿Luna llena? —Contestó dudoso a la pregunta de la chica. A Koyuki no es que se le diese muy bien el inglés./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Me gusta esta canción. —Sin decir más la chica empezó a cantar emMoon on the Water /emdeem Dying Breed/em./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"Full moon sways/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emGently in the nught of one fine day"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emMoon on the water/em es una hermosa canción que enamoró a Koyuki desde el primer segundo. Es su canción favorita y cada vez que la escucha no puede evitar ponerse a cantar./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Antes de que Maho estuviese preparada para lo que se avecinaba Koyuki se subió a un montón de tierra para estar más cerca del cielo y cantó el resto de la estrofa./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em"On my way/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emLooking for a moment with my dear"/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Era la primera vez que alguien que no era de su familia o algún compañero de clase en la hora de música lo escuchaba cantar. El omega se sentía cómodo con la chica, por alguna razón, no le estresaba que ella lo escuchase. Se sentía en cierta forma natural./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"— Es mi canción preferida. —Le dijo a la atónita chica mientras se giraba, dejando de contemplar al satélite terrestre, para mirar a su nueva amiga./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"—Cantas muy bien —susurró casi sin ser consciente admirando la hermosa sonrisa instalada en los brillantes labios del chico frente a ella./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Para Maho no podía ser cierto. Ella sabía que no cantaba mal, pero no tenía una super voz. Sabía afinar, pero su rango vocal no era muy amplio y su sonido era bastante común. Por el contrario, Koyuki tenía un timbre peculiar que te atontaba y obligaba a prestarle atención durante todo el tiempo en el que permaneciese cantando./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"La chica, antes que nadie más, ya sabía quién iba a ser un cantante famoso en un futuro no tan lejano. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la cara de su tonto hermano al escuchar a alguien cantar así justo delante de sus narices./p 


End file.
